


Sun and Surf and Sand

by Sanctuaria



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beaches, But the fun kind, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lincoln Lives, Shenanigans, StaticQuake, Surfing, Teasing, or rather failing at surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/pseuds/Sanctuaria
Summary: Daisy takes Lincoln on a vacation—literallytakeshim, bag over his head and everything—and tries to win a bet.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Sun and Surf and Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Happy birthday again, daisylincs (lmao). You are (still) awesome and amazing and I'm (still) so glad I met you <3 <3 <3
> 
> Fluff awaits! On the off-chance you want your StaticQuake angst and hurt/comfort _before_ the fluff, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247919).

“I feel like I’ve been kidnapped.”

“You have _not_ been kidnapped,” Daisy said with a roll of her eyes at her very overdramatic boyfriend. “You wanted a vacation, and we’re taking one.”

“Vacation?” Lincoln teased, his voice slightly muffled. “I don’t know about that; the bag over my head still feels very… _S.H.I.E.L.D._ ”

Daisy poked him in the side, causing him to flinch back, laughing. “You can take the agent out of S.H.I.E.L.D., but you can’t take S.H.I.E.L.D. out of the agent.”

“Uh huh. I’m pretty sure the prison time goes up if you take me across state lines on this little adventure of yours, just so you know.”

“May’ll break me out,” she replied easily, leaning back in her seat.

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” he agreed. “She still hate me, do you think?”

“Just a little,” Daisy smiled. “Saving the world from Hive won you some points, but you are dating me…”

“Right,” Lincoln said. “Well, any hints as to where you’re taking me then? North, south, east, west…based on how long we’ve been flying, Antartica…”

“It’s only been an hour!”

“Well, I can’t tell, ‘cause _someone_ put a bag over my head,” he reminded her, the smile he was wearing clear in his voice.

“Mm, well, keep guessing,” she told him. She glanced at her phone. “You have…four more hours to figure it out.”

* * *

Lincoln stumbled over a rock, limbs flailing. Daisy caught him just before he fell and righted him again, holding back giggles. “I’m sure this doesn’t look weird at all.”

“Just another thirty feet,” she assured him, quickly steering him away from tripping over a piece of driftwood and accidentally causing him to stumble again.

“You’re enjoying this,” Lincoln told her, but he didn’t sound like he was complaining. Daisy led him the last few feet without answering, letting her toes dip into the sand before whipping the bag off his head. He lifted his hand to shade his eyes immediately, squinting, and she watched as the sun and the sand and the water slowly registered. “The beach?” he asked, a smile slowly spreading over his face. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did,” Daisy said. “I spent the first four years of my adult life in LA, so I took personal offense to the fact that you’d never been. Plus…” She looked him up and down, smirking. “You look like the kind of guy who’d be right at home on the beach.”

“Blonde?” he asked.

She trailed one finger down his chest. “Among other things.”

“Good things?”

She pulled him in for a kiss, the sunlight reflecting golden off his hair. “I think they are.” Then she grinned. “Now let’s go, Pikachu—I bet FitzSimmons fifty bucks that I could teach you to surf before we leave.”

“Coulson only gave us two days off!”

Daisy tugged him toward the ocean, his hand warm in hers and the sand soft between her toes. “Exactly.”

* * *

“You just—” She threw herself on top of the board. “—get on it—” It bucked wildly as the next wave came in, nearly up-ending her entirely. “—and balanc—oof!” The board shot out from underneath her, dumping her face first into the ocean. She emerged, sputtering, a few seconds later with a mouth tasting strongly of salt and Lincoln trying to laugh as he paddled out to retrieve the board in chest-deep water.

“Another try?” he asked innocently, holding it out to her.

“If the water would just stop moving,” Daisy growled, glaring at it.

“So when you said ‘teach me,’ I kind of assumed you already know how,” Lincoln teased.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard!” she pouted. “Foster kid to living in my van, there wasn’t much chance to learn.” She launched herself at the board again, which promptly flipped over, and came up with a mouth full of seawater mixed in with her own hair. “…Fitz is gonna win this one, isn’t he?”

“No, come on, we can do this.” Lincoln made another valiant attempt to mount the board, slipping off it in a pile of limbs. He emerged and spat out some water of his own, grinning ruefully.

“I can try to hold it steady?” Daisy suggested, grabbing the board and holding on with all her might. Lincoln hauled himself onto it, lying on his stomach and shifting around until he was centered, arms hanging off either side. Daisy slowly let go, then broke into a delighted smile when he didn’t immediately tip over. “Hey, it’s working!”

“Yeah, but…don’t surfers stand?” Lincoln asked, moving his arms slightly and nearly capsizing. “I can’t get up like this.”

“Just try—“

Lincoln landed back in the water with a splash, the surfboard bobbing back up to the surface along the waves. “Your turn.” He grabbed the board and held it this time, and Daisy dragged herself onto it with all the determination of someone who was _not_ going to lose yet another bet to FitzSimmons. The board was stiff and vaguely uncomfortable against her stomach, but with Lincoln’s help she achieved what she _thought_ was the right position. She flailed a little bit, trying to get into a place where she could stand, and the board bucked dangerously beneath her.

“Maybe if I use my powers…” She let out an experimental vibration from both hands and suddenly rocketed forward, the quakes propelling her. She slipped off the board with a yelp, salt exploding on her tongue and burning a line of fire up her nose.

Strong arms dragged her to the surface, Lincoln’s warm skin slippery against hers as he set her upright, grinning. “New use of your powers number three hundred forty-two: becoming a human jet ski.”

“Inhuman jet ski,” Daisy mumbled, massaging her nose and trying in vain to snort out the water. “Maybe if you use _your_ powers?”

“And electrocute you and a bunch of innocent fish?” he teased. “I think I’ll leave that to you.” He looked quizzically at the board in his hands. “Ready to give it another go, or shall we bow to Fitz’s betting prowess on this one and call it now? I kinda want to see how far I can bury you in sand before you quake yourself out.”

“Fine,” Daisy sighed, lips quirking upward. “But I am _not_ losing to Fitz.” She reached down and splashed a bunch of water at him, making him yelp. “Race you to the beach!”

* * *

Back at the base and significantly more tanned than when they had left—or, in Lincoln’s case, a very delicate shade of tomato in a stripe across his lower back as result of a sunscreen mishap—Daisy and Lincoln leaned side-by-side against the headboard of her bed, a laptop on each of their laps. Daisy bit her lip in concentration, erasing just a bit more of the sand behind his elbow before zooming out again and analyzing the picture as a whole.

“Did you know that you have to be riding the wave _first_?” Lincoln asked her, turning his screen toward her to show the ‘How to Surf For Beginners’ video he was watching. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“Oh. Huh,” Daisy said. With one final click to reveal the backdrop, she turned her own laptop screen toward him with a triumphant grin.

He glanced at it, then frowned, leaning in closer. “Did you…did you Photoshop me onto a surfboard?”

“Daisy Johnson does not lose a bet to FitzSimmons since the pineapple incident of 2014.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lincoln told her fondly.

“And you love me for it,” Daisy said.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “I do.” His lips were warm and slightly chapped from the sea and sun against hers, but she broke it off early to send the picture to Fitz with a few taps of her keyboard.

“So,” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “what do you wanna do with our new fifty bucks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback appreciated <3


End file.
